A Fateful Dream
by Izanagi007
Summary: Dream... Something we often experience when we are sleeping. But how we can get those dreams and what the meaning behind those dreams? Follow Rin Okumura journey as he discover how his dream can lead him to something he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is it, the newer version of Fateful Meeting which I have promised to make. I dunno if it going to be as good as the old one or maybe even better than the old one. So let met know how you think with leave us some review.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE wasn't mine (If it was mine, a crossover between will already airing).**

* * *

"World... Is not that a really familiar word in our ears? Hmm... But what's the definition of the world itself? Did anyone know about it?

The most common definition of the world is perhaps a place which filled with life. Like a house, it can be considered as world because those definitions match with how a house works. It served as a place which filled with life. The world itself has more complicated definition beyond those words. But what is that... That's for another story...

So maybe you all wondering, what the point for me to say anything pointless like this. What I said wasn't pointless my friends, I just simply start a good prologue dialogue for something entertaining which about to start. Now my friends, before I take my leave I will asks you a very simple question?

What's the function of the world itself?

Hahahaha... You need to see beyond the knowledge of the world if you want to find the answer of that question, my friends.

That's it for now, my time is up and this is already my time to leave. See you later, my friends"

And with that, the purple haired man gone into the darkness.

* * *

Friday...

One day before weekend come, usually today all of students in every school in Japan, will start planning about what they were going to do when the weekend finally come. And that thing also happens here, one of few famous school in Japan, True Cross Academy. This school filled with thousand, maybe even million students, which now had chatting with their friends about one most common topic on Saturday..

"What are you going to do in weekend?"

A boy who has messy, black hair, lift his head a bit from the desk to see who was the one who ask him that question...

"Oh, Hideyoshi" The boy said before placing his head on the desk again.

"What's wrong with you? You are looking like after running from Tokyo to Osaka" The questioner which named Hideyoshi asks again after saw how the boy beside him responded.

"You can say that, the lecture which given by the math teacher before already give me a headache" The boy replied without lift his head from the desk this time.

"I see. Then again, are you have a plan for the weekend this time? If no, how about coming with me and some of our classmate to the new arcade which open tomorrow?" Hideyoshi asks which catch the other boy's attention.

"As much as I want to say yes. I can't" the other boy replied before straight up himself and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Oh, did it involves your part-time job?" Hideyoshi asks again as the curious side of him, about his friend part-time job appear again.

"Yeah..." But before the guy able to finish his sentence, his phone which located in his trouser pocket vibrating meaning there is a message in the inbox. He takes out his phone and read the message which he received. He read the message for a few seconds and instantly know what he needs to do. After letting out a sigh, he stands up from his seat before look at his friend with apologetic gaze.

"Sorry, I need to go. Maybe I will free in Sunday, how that sound?" Hideyoshi just scratch his chin after hearing those words like he was considered about his friend plan.

"Well, that wasn't too bad. Okay, I will meet you at the front of the bookstore. Make sure you came there at 09:30 A.M." Hideyoshi replied before giving his friend a thumbs up. The other guy just gives him a grin before putting both his hands into the pocket of his trouser and walk away toward his destination. The headmaster office.

* * *

"Middle First Class Exorcist Yukio Okumura and Lower First Class Exorcist Rin Okumura, I welcome you to my office" the man, which known as the headmaster of the True Cross Academy welcomed the two young men which stand in the middle of his office.

"Then, why you call us here?" Ask one of the young men, which had black hair, The Lower First Class Exorcist, Rin Okumura. The same young man which walks from his class to this office.

"I personally call you both here because I had a mission from Vatican which assigned to both of you" The headmaster answered were hide his smirk behind his hand which folded in front of his face.

"A mission? Why didn't they just call us like what they always do?" Rin question again as he usually knows this clown always had sting plan behind.

"It had something to do with some strange phenomena which happen this past few days" The purple haired man replied.

"Do you mean the phenomena where large amount of demons already found dead in many areas across the world?" The Middle First Class Exorcist, Yukio Okumura spoke for the first time since he entered this room.

"Correct" The headmaster answered before snapped his fingers, which made a purple smoke appear above both young men before the smoke disappear to revealing two documents which catched by both young men before the document fall to the ground.

"Those are the detail of the mission you are going to do. The main reason for you both to chosen for this mission is because..." The man started to say before stopping and pointing his gloved finger to Yukio...

"Yukio Okumura, you are chosen as the Vatican saw that your leadership ability can be used to lead the group which Vatican has prepared for this mission" The headmaster explained before pointing the same gloved finger to Rin...

"And Rin Okumura, you are chosen because the Vatican saw that your power maybe can be useful for this mission" He explained again before folding his hands again.

"That's all I can tell about this mission, the rest information which you needed should be in those documents. You may leave now" he add before showing to both young men his grin. Both young men just stared at the headmaster for a few seconds before Yukio nod his head and then both of them leave the room.

When the door had closed, Mephisto grin begins to change into a devilish grin as he also starts to chuckle...

"Then... I wonder who will he choose, the younger twin or the older twin"

* * *

"I still don't understand why they choose me? I mean it was intended to be investigating mission" Rin said after both he and Yukio arrive at their dorm.

"I also don't understand. The only possible thing I can think about why they choose you is, maybe because they think the swamp we are going to attend is the source of this phenomena and maybe we need your power to stop whatever cause this" Yukio responded as he put down the document on the table before unbuttoned his school jacket.

"Maybe your right, but I still think that clown had set up something for us there" Rin told again, still accusing the headmaster of the True Cross Academy and the head of Japan branch, Mephisto Pheles had already set up something fishy for them.

"I know, but we can't randomly accuse him for something which maybe don't exist, but in that case we need to keep our guard" Yukio replied before taking his and his brother's coat before tossing his brother's coat to Rin which already take off his school jacket and throw it to his bed.

"Yeah" Rin said agreed with his brother statement while wearing his coat. After he is done with buttoned the coat, he grabs his scabbard and pull out a sword from it. A blue sheathed sword called Koumaken or Kurikara. After wearing his foster father white belt and placing Kurikara on his waist, he finally ready for his mission. He glances at his brother and see him already done dressed and also staring at him. Both males nod at each other before they walk toward the door.

"Let's go!" Rin exclaimed as he inserts his key and then open the door which lead to place where they will meet their team...

And so the story begins...

* * *

**So how was it? Like always you are the one who decide it. Btw if you wondering about how Rin exorcist look like, you can take a look at the cover. And why I made him as exorcist here, because there will be needed for the sake of this story, so this story is taking one year after the ANE series end.  
**

**That all I can said for now, please leave me some review so I can know what do you think of it?  
Until next chapter up, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter of this story. It was hard to take care of two ongoing story at once, so after this I will made a pattern of the update. You know, like after this I will update WOS and then update this story and then update WOS again and so on. Thank you for you guys who had read and review this stroy.**

**Disclaimer : Brs and Ane aren't mine. **

* * *

"So basically this mission just need us to find out the causes of that mysterious fog" A young man with black hair asks the person who walk beside him.

"Yes, the fog itself looks like not just an ordinary fog because that fog just appears every night and gone when dawn coming" another young man with brown hair replied. Now both exorcists is walking in a long hall and they supposed to go to the end of a hall where they will meet their team which had been prepared for their mission.

"But didn't there is a certain normal fog which also do the same?" Rin asks his brother while remembering about his science lesson in school. Is not like he wants to learn that kind of thing, but his teacher said that it needed for able to pass the exam and his brother also threat him if he didn't pass the exam, then he will grounded and not allowed to go outside except there is a mission for him, so basically he forced to learn such thing.

"Yes, but this fog only appears at night and when the moon also appear in the sky. The report said when there is a cloud which block the moon, the fog will disappear and when the moon appears again, the fog also does the same" Yukio explains the details about the fog to his brother. From the information on the folder, it appears that this fog is not an ordinary fog because of that fact and...

"The most strange thing is... The demon activity in that swamp had been reduced ever since that fog appears, so the only conclusion we can get for now is... That fog is connected to the phenomena which happen recently"

"I see" Rin responded. Whatever causes this fog look like being the one who responsible for this phenomena, then again it was just his opinion. He wonders if the purple haired clown also have any connection with this phenomena.

Finally, they arrive at the front of the door which will lead them to their team and the beginning of their mission. Both males look at each other before both nod and then open the door. The sight that greet them after they open the door is a clearing in front of the forest with wetland, the location of their mission. And they weren't the only people there as there are three other people there which they recognize as the team which had prepared by the Vatican for this mission.

Yukio quickly approaches them while his older brother, Rin, keeps standing to study the three people. The first one which catch his attention is the guy with messy blond hair. Garrick Lordson, Middle Second Class Exorcist, Meister Knight same like him. He possesses a demon slaying sword called Fragarach which shaped like a cross. When their eyes met, Garriack quickly glance at the sword which strapped at Rin waist, Kurikara. Rin quickly gives him a cold glare like saying "you dare to touch it. I will burn your hand". He also read on his personal profile that this blond guy love to collect swords. Well, he need to think twice if he wants to add Kurikara to his collection.

The second person which catches his attention is another guy with green hair, which barely reach his shoulder. Davis Borson, Lower First Class Exorcist, Meister Dragon and Aria, just like his friend, Ryuji Suguro. This guy had a confident expression on his face and the grin on his face when he talks to Yukio telling him that this guy think he can do anything. He has a rifle in his hand and also there are two handguns strapped on each side of his waist. Let see if this guy able to surpass Yukio skill.

The last person who catches his attention is a girl, maybe two years or one year older than him. This girl had long red hair, which tied in ponytail style. Miyako Hasamura, Middle First Class Exorcist, Meister Tamer, he still didn't know what was her familiar, but from what he read from her file, her familiar is a mid-level demon. While the other two guys are from England and France, Miyako is like them, from Japan. After done studying his team, he look up and see the sky already become black and the moon already illuminate the night. Rin looks back in the forest and sure enough, the forest already covered by fog.

"Are we going to go now?" Rin asks his brother after he approaches him. Yukio just nods his head before hand him a flashlight.

"We don't want to get separate because of this fog, so better be prepared than regret anything later" Yukio said before he gives the sign for all of them to get into the forest. Everyone nods their head before they start walking into the forest. Yukio walks in the front of the group because he was the leader and while he walking, he is also scanning the area for any sight of something which may be causing this fog. While Yukio in the front, Rin was in the back of the group, just making sure that no one got separated from the group. As for himself, well, if he did separated from the group he just need to ignite his flame and the problem done. Easy, right? Or he hope it will be that easy. They keep walking, tried to find any clue which maybe can lead them to the source of this fog, but what they found after a few minute walking... Is just a cave.

Yukio examine the cave in front of them, he knows that there are some caves located here, but this cave is a little strange, no, not a little but really strange. What makes him think like that? Because the fact there is no fog inside this cave. Why the fog not going inside the cave? Are all the caves here like this? But before any question appears again in his mind again, a hand on his shoulder make him back to reality.

"Yukio, I think we need to investigate this cave, because I feel a demonic presence from inside" Rin, the owner of the hand which rested on Yukio shoulder, said. Yukio nod his head, meaning he agree with his older brother idea and quickly told their team about it.

The cave itself was dark and a bit wet. Rin looking around the cave, he can feel there is something strange about this cave, but can't quite understand what was seeming strange from this cave except that the fog won't enter this cave and the demonic presence he feel from this cave. After a few minutes walking suddenly the earth starting to shake violently...

'Earthquake?' was the first thing which appears in his mind. The earthquake was strong enough to make some of them stumble backward and making Miyako fall on the ground. Suddenly...

"Watch out!" Garrick yelled which made all of them realize something, the ceiling of the cave starting to collapse. Rin quickly jump out of the way and shield his face with both his hand crossed like 'X' in front of his face. When he feels the earth stop shaking, he opens both his eyes but everything was so dark which make him can't see anything. He quickly ignites his flame in his left hand as replacement of his flashlight which had fallen from his hand during the earthquake. When he looks forward, he sees a pile of big rocks in front of him which blocking his way. 'Must be the rocks comes from the ceiling of this cave' he thought as his right hand touches it.

"Yukio!" He yelled, hoping that his voice can reach the other side of these piles and hoping that his little brother would be fine. He waits for a seconds and about to yelling again when...

"Nii-san, are you alright?" He heard the voice of his little brother making silently thanks God.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am going to destroy this rocks first!" He replied before getting ready to destroy these rocks with his superhuman strength. His fist almost makes a contact with the piles, until...

"Don't do it, Nii-san!" Yukio yelled which making his fist stopped a few inches from the piles.

"Why!" Rin yelled back, a little confused about why his brother stop his action. Yukio let out a sigh of relief when he heard a reply from his older brother while silently thanks his luck for able to stop his brother before he can destroy these piles.

"The cave structure now isn't stable, so if you destroy these piles, then there is a chance that this cave will collapse" and Yukio explanation was enough to make Rin lower his fist and did not dare to try it again.

"Then, do you have an idea for us to able to regroup?" Rin asks again since there is no way he want to demolish this cave.

Yukio thinks about it for a seconds and then turned to his teams with an expression like asking an idea, but his teammate responds his silent question with a 'no'.

"Look like the only way for us to able to regroup is by looking for another exit!" Yukio yelled the only idea that comes to his mind. Rin thought about it for a second before turning around. 'I hope there is a back door' he hopes in his mind before yelling...

"Okay, I will try looking for a back door. You guys be careful!" And with that Rin started to walk deeper into the cave while hoping that the back door he looking for is really exist. Yukio narrowed his eyes while silently hoping that his older brother would be fine. He then turned around and order his team for getting out of this cave.

* * *

Rin keep walking while his head, looks around. With his flame in his left hand as the only source of light, it was pretty hard to see anything here with the lack of light. He suddenly stops as he narrowed his eyes. The demonic presence he felt before, now it's got a lot stronger after he stood here, did it mean whoever have this presence is nearby? Only one way to find out. The flame in his left hand extinguished and a few seconds later, his whole body already covered in blue flame and he quickly runs forward. A few minutes after running, he starts see something he really hope to see... An exit. He grinned when he sees it and quickly raises his speed in order to get out of this cave faster. The feeling of night wind on his skin, making him feel extremely relieved that he able to go out from that cave. But then he realizes something... The fog didn't come near him. 'What happened?' he thought before extended his hand, which still covered by the blue flame, forward and try to touch the fog, but the result surprise him a bit. As soon as the fog making a contact with his flame, it's disappears quickly. 'So, it really wasn't an ordinary fog' he thought after watching how the fog disappears, suddenly...

BLAM

Rin landed on the ground after he jumps backward to avoid getting crushed by a large hand of a demon shaped in bull humanoid. 'I thought this fog can cause a demon to die, but this one' he thought as he eyeing his attacker which roared at him. 'Look like there is no choice but to defeat it' and with that, Rin jump in the air and then shoot his flame from his right hand which quickly hit his target. The demon roared in pain as Rin's blue flame burns its body before the entire body of the demon turning into nothing. Rin landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' before scan the area around him to see if there is another demon or no. 'How can that demon survive this fog when the other demon can't do it. No, that wasn't the thing I need to figure out, but the thing I need to know is, whether this fog really can kill a demon or not' he thought before crossing his arms. He needs to tell Yukio about this, but... How he can find him? Before Rin can answer his own question, suddenly there is 6 knives colored in black from the blade to the hilt which come from upward that plugging itself into the ground around the half-demon.

'What the-" Rin thought a little surprised by this before looking up to see a man dressed in completely black and there is a pair of wings on his back. The man also wears a mask so he can't see his face, but he can see a gray hair on the man's head. Before Rin can do anything, the man quickly snapped his fingers which made a light appear below Rin. Rin quickly looks at below him, to see there is circle of magic below him with the 6 knives before function as it edge. The light getting brighter and brighter which force Rin to close his eyes. The last thing he thought before closing his eyes is... 'What the hell happened?'

* * *

**So how was it? Like always you are the one who decide it. Maybe you are wondering where is our main heroine but she not going to make her appreance until... I don't know when. So please leave some review for us and see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, nothing much I can said except that this chapter will end the prologue and next chapter will be the beginning of the crossover, yeah from chap 1-3 is just a prologue. Well that all I can said please read and review.**

**Disclaimer : Brs and Ane aren't mine.**

* * *

'What the hell happened?' he screamed in his mind when the light which surround him grow brighter and force him to close his eyes. Even when his eyes are closed, he still can feel the intense heat which coming from the bright light which surround him, not like that heat going to hurt him though. He about to unleash his attack until suddenly... He can feel the heat from the light disappear. He open his eyes and found the light which surround him earlier had already disappeared. He looks up at the sky in hope to find his attacker, but to his disappointment he found nothing. Then he looks down on the ground and found something he has expected to be there. The magic circle, but again to his disappointment the 6 knives already gone. He bent down and starting to touch the magic circle to investigate it.

'So look like this print of the magic circle earlier is created because the heat from the light earlier burn the grass thus creating the print of the exact same magic circle' he thought while keep staring at the magic circle below him. He maybe not the smartest person in this city, but he still knows about many stuff which not too difficult to learned. Many questions were filled his mind as he keeps staring at the magic circle like 'who the hell is that person?', 'why that person attacking him?', and 'is he connected with the appearance of this fog?' Though he sure he won't find any answer of his question soon. He quickly stands up when he heard some rustle sound and prepare himself for whatever going to be coming, beside his flame is already active.

"Nii-san!" When he heard the voice of his younger brother, he lowers his guard a bit, but when he sees four silhouettes slowly starting to approach him, he knows that it was really his younger brother and his team. When Yukio sees a blue light, he quickens his pace to make sure that the blue light he see is really the flame of his brother. When Rin blue eyes met Yukio turquoise eyes, the brother quickly run toward each other.

"Nii-san/Yukio, you okay?" they asks on the same time which make them blinked for a moments before finally a smile appear on both their faces.

"Why you activating your flame, nii-san?" Yukio asks after he sure that his older brother is fine. Rin just blinked twice before realizing that his flame is still active.

"Oh, I got attacked by a demon earlier" Rin said which making a surprised expression appear on both Garrick and Davis faces.

"What do you mean? Should not this fog killed demons?" Garrick spoke with a surprised tone fill his voice. Davis nods his head, meaning he agreed with the blonde while Miyako and Yukio just staring at him like they both waiting an explanation from him.

"That was what I thought too, but I am sure that what attacking me earlier is a demon. I don't know the name, but from its shape and how it attacks me, I can tell that it was a kin of Amaimon" He explained to them about thing he can guess after fighting that demon. The rest of exorcists there starting to think about the new information they got. But how can a demon attacked that boy if the information from Vatican say that the fog can kill the demon.

"It was possible" Yukio muttered aloud, which made all the exorcists there to stare in his direction. "The information from Vatican is still an opinion, but it has never actually proven that this fog can kill a demon. But what my big brother said can tell us one fact... This fog isn't the one which cause the demon around here disappear" and Yukio statement is enough to make all the exorcists there to ponder about this new information again.

"Oh, and there are two more things I want to show you" he said before gathering a small amount of blue flame on his right palms before toss it ahead, making any fog which making contact with the small fireball to disappear in an instant.

"The fog... Disappear?" Yukio said with a mixed expression between surprised and confused. Rin just nods his head before starting to say...

"I know that the fog will disappear if there is a fire around, but no fire can make a fog disappear in an instant, not even my flame"

"Then, what is the other thing you want to tell us?" Miyako asks seem not interested at all in Rin demonstration. After all, that was the flame of the God of all demons he have and she already guesses that this fog isn't ordinary fog. Rin just looks at her for a few seconds before giving a sign to follow him.

"So, did any of you recognize this circle?" Rin asks while pointing down at the magic circle on the ground. All the exorcists follow where the boy finger pointing at and found a print of magic circle on the ground.

"Magic circle?" Yukio thought aloud before glancing at his older brother, which still covered with a bright blue flame, with an expression like demanding an explanation for the magic circle. Knowing why his younger brother stared at him like that, he starts to give him what he wants...

"You see, when I already out of that cave *pointing at the entrance of the cave where he found* I got attacked by the demon I mentioned earlier and after I defeated it, suddenly there are 6 knives fall from the sky and plugged itself on the ground and when I look up there is a guy who have a pair of black wings on his back and wear mask. Suddenly there is a bright light and when I look below me, there is that magic circle made from light and suddenly, everything around me is so bright. And I guess you guys can guess what happened after that"

"Well, that's explains the light we saw earlier" Garrick muttered while keep staring at the magic circle on the ground.

"There are 6 holes on the ground around the magic circle, which mean his story is true and I can clearly see that it wasn't the magic circle for summon a familiar" Miyako said while keep investigate the magic circle.

"Then what is it?" Davis asks which got none respond from Miyako.

"This is not a magic circle for barrier either" Yukio muttered after kneeling down to get a better look of the magic circle.

"I think I know one person who can give us a solid answer" Rin said after seeing his younger brother and teammates confusion which also make all the exorcists turned their heads toward him with an expression like saying 'who is that?'.

"Mephisto Pheles" Rin calmly said.

"That's right, sir Pheles maybe know about this magic circle if we show him the picture of it" Yukio told them his idea which makes Miyako quickly take out her phone and take a picture of it.

"You two will come with me to show him this" Miyako said after she have taken a picture of the magic circle while gesturing to Rin and Yukio and showed the rest of the team about the result of the picture.

"That's should be enough" Yukio said after seeing the picture before both him and Miyako start to standing up. The team thinks that it was time for them to go back to reporting what they had discovered to the Vatican. Until something stopped them...

ROAR

They all quickly turn around to see a demon which shaped in bull humanoid, which Rin also quickly recognize.

"That's it, it was the demon which attacked me earlier" he exclaimed while pointing his finger to the demon and then 4 more demons like that appear again. All the demons give the exorcists a feral roar.

"Tauron, kin of Amaimon, a mid-level demon" Miyako announce about the demon identity to her teammates as all of the exorcists prepare for the upcoming battle.

"Look like we need to defeat it first before we can get out of this place" Garrick muttered before slowly pulling Fragarach from its sheath and prepare himself.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be hard for us" Davis add while pointing his rifle toward one of 5 Taurons.

Miyako just stared at her enemy while pulling something from her coat pocket. It was a glove with a magic circle on top of it which she quickly wears on her right hand and she quickly bites her left thumb. After wiping her blood on the magic circle on her glove, she starts to chant before yelling...

"Terrable!" And then a purple aura appears from the magic circle and quickly launch itself on the air before moving around Miyako before finally the aura starting to form an upper body of a muscular dragon, complete with both arms, a pair of wings, and a head with a single horn on the tip of the nose of the dragon. 'What is that?' Rin asks himself while keeps staring at Miyako familiar.

"Terrable, kin of Azazel, it was a demon which formed from the will of earth" Yukio give his older brother a quick explanation after he saw the confused look on his older brother's face.

"The will of earth?" Rin asks again, but when he sees his little brother pull out both his handguns, he knows that he won't get any answer for his question. All the exorcists have already armed themselves with their own weapon and ready to exorcise the five demons in front of them.

Rin was the first one who attacked. He does the exact same thing he do to defeat this kind of demon earlier. He jumps in the air before sending a wave of blue flame from his right hand, which hit one of Tauron and the flame quickly burn to nothingness. Yukio is the second person who attacks the demon. He quickly shoots both eyes of the demon in front of him, which made the demon roared in pain while grabbing it head with both hands, which also expose its chest, Yukio aimed its chest and after the bullet of his handgun hit the chest, the demon fall on the ground, already die due to its heart shot by Yukio. Davis just shoot the demon non-stop with his rifle, which of course, making the demon die while Garrick just give it some cut on the body before stabbing its heart with his sword. Miyako quickly ordered her familiar to attack which obeyed by the purple dragon. Terrable grab both shoulders of Tauron before biting its head and rip it from its body which making the demon die in an instant.

"Like I said, it won't be hard, right?" Davis said with a grin on his face while staring at four death demon's body in front of them. One body is burned down by Rin's blue flame.

All the exorcists starting to put their weapons away except of Rin, who simply deactivating his flame. Rin looks up at the sky. He still wondering about the light earlier, is it going to affect him on some way? Well, he think only time who can answer that question and maybe a certain purple haired clown.

"Let's go back"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I hadn't updating this story for awhile, but I am planning to update once my other story (World Of Sword) finished and I hope you happy with this RED! Now stop bugging me with your midnight call. Thank you to everyone who still read and enjoy this story, thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

'Where... Where am I?'

'What was happening?'

Slowly the guy who thought about that's things open his eyes. The first thing which he notices is the color of the sky. It was really weird. How he can say something was weird? Because the color of the sky, which should be colored in blue... Now have colored in pink. How something like that is possible? Just lying here won't give him any answer, so the best thing he can do right now is looking for the answer himself. Forcing his body going into stand up position, he starts to notice something else, there is many stuff scattered around him. The stuff which he mentioned before consisted many parts of doll, like hand or head and to add the detail, it have a giant size. It's just like world of the broken doll.

'Is it a dream?' He asks himself as he keep looking around, noticing that whatever this place was, it sure hide something which he didn't want to face. He tried to assure himself that it was a dream and pinch his cheeks... Only to feel pain.

'This isn't a dream?' He asks himself once again when he feels the pain. But how can something like this happen? The last thing he remembers is coming back from his mission with Yukio and the team which formed by Vatican. How in the hell he got to end up in a place like this?

Blam

He stops his musing when he heard something hit something.

"What the hell is that?" He wondered aloud before quickly rushed to where that sound come from. When he has almost arrived to where the sound come from, he sees something in the distance. He narrowed his eyes to get a better sight of what he sees. He quickly increases his speed when he finally can see what happened in the distance. There are three girls there, one with blond hair and a freaking huge machine or something that he didn't care about standing beside her, the second girl have black hair and holding a big scythe in her hand and she also stands on top of... A bundle of chain? And the last girl which he assume was the one who causing the sound he heard before and look like she was in trouble, how he can say that? Because after using his not so high deductive skill, the last girl which tied with a chain on something... Is that a toy block?... Well, he didn't really care about that. Anyway the last girl which tried to free herself from the chain with this badass-looking cannon attached to her right hand and the giant machine which stood next to the blonde hair standing up and look like ready to impale the cannon girl.

'Shit! If I am not moving fast that girl can die' Rin thought as he quickly activating his blue flame before jumping as high as necessary and after a seconds pass, a giant wave of blue flame quickly heading toward the machine. Both Chariot and Death Master's eyes widen slightly when a giant wave of blue flame which come out of nowhere suddenly hit Mary and quickly burned the machine into nothingness. But the next thing that happens also didn't expected by both Otherselves. Because after Mary completely disappear, something hit the ground really hard before a burst of blue flame appear from nowhere, the blue flame also force Chariot and Death Master shield their eyes from the flame's heat with their hand and when the blue flame finally die out, Chariot and Death Master noticing something. Their prey already gone. Whoever dares to steal Chariot's prey will be going to feel the wrath of the blonde haired Otherself.

* * *

Rin run as fast as he can from the place where two strange girls stood before. Sure, maybe he had done something which clearly will pissed both girls, but what choice he have? Letting the cannon girl die?

Speaking of her, now she was carried by him in bridal style and while she was so light, her cannon said otherwise and if not because his demonic strength, he sure he won't able to run this fast while carrying this girl plus her black cannon. When he sure that the distance between him and the place where this all starts had been far enough, he stops his legs, making him skidded on the ground before finally stop moving. He gently put down the girl in his arms before he panting slightly from all the energy he uses for his escape.

"Man! That sure the best escape plan I ever make so far" he muttered to himself and what he said was quite true. That was the best escape plan he ever made, because usually he wasn't the one who made the plan. After destroying the machine and landing on the ground, he quickly makes a wall of flame to cover themselves before he free the girl and carried her in his arms and take off like a bullet. That was the best way for him to use his energy. He stops panting when he sees the girl clad in black standing up and staring intently at him. At this point, Rin started to observe the girl which he saved for unknown reason. The girl is short, heck, if not because her boots which have high heel, he sure she will be looked shorter than now. She wears a black coat which in his opinion looks pretty cool, but he can feel his face has become warmer when he stared at what she wore underneath the coat. She wore nothing except for a black string bikini and a black short shorts, this fact also making her show him more of her skin which look really pale, even paler than him. She also has a black hair, which tied in uneven pigtail style (Which in his opinion rather interesting) and the most things which catch his attention (beside her body... Stop that brain!) Are her eyes, which colored in light blue, her eyes also have white pupil instead of black and there is a... Circular pattern around her pupil. He can't tell if she was a human or a demon, because from her appearance, it clear that she wasn't a human, but he also can't feel any demonic presence from her. Did she was a kind of species which he didn't know about? Maybe she can tell him where he was.

"Do you know where is this?" He asks the girl which still observes him and waited for her response. Confusion wasn't a something she supposed to experience, but this boy had brought that feeling into her. She was confused about three things, one why was he saving her earlier?, Two why her instinct tells her he wasn't a threat?, And three what was him? From his appearance, she knows that he was human, but from the ability he shows her earlier in an attempt to save her, she can't be sure if there is any human which possessed the same ability like him. When a minute passed without any word, Rin starts to get irritated.

"Hey mute girl, do you know where is this? If you are mute or something you can at least give me a response which I can understand" he said a little louder than before. But when she still isn't responding to his question, he about to yell at her when all of sudden... His body starting to shine.

"What the?" He stares at his hand which still shining in white and slowly his body become transparent each second passed. Look like Rin wasn't the only one who confused with his condition, but the girl which clad in black also gives him a confused look. Slowly, he can feel his consciousness starting slipping away, the last thing he sees before everything become black is the girl in front of him, trying to grab him.

* * *

Rin quickly sat up from his bed when he can feel his consciousness come back to him. He breathes heavily as he tried to calm himself and command his brain to recall the event which make him breathed heavily. That's right, the dream... Or maybe it was a vision? No, no, he can assure himself that it was a dream, but how he can explain the feeling of pain he feel when he pinch himself. Not just the pain, but the wind, which brush his skin when he run and the feeling when his skin, making contact with that mysterious girl's skin, it was just too real to be a dream. What the hell is really happening?

"Nii-san, did you already awake?" He heard the voice of his little brother asking that before the sound of a door being opened followed. He turns his head toward the source of the voice and found his little brother, who already dressed in his exorcist attire stood in the doorway while looking at him.

"Yukio... What happened?" Rin asks his little brother which earned a confused look from his twin brother.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asking back, didn't really understand about what his big brother means.

"What happened after we got back from the mission, I just seem can't remember much about it?" Rin explained his condition to his little brother before putting a hand on his forehead. Yukio raised an eyebrow at this, how can his brother can't remember? Is it somehow connected with the event which happen in the swamp?

"After we got back from the mission, you, me, and Hasamura-san is looking for sir Pheles, but unfortunately he didn't have free time last night, so we planning to meet him again this morning, this time is just going to be us as Hasamura-san have another mission she needs to do" He explained about what happen yesterday to his brother which seem tried to remember about that event.

"Did you forget about anything else, nii-san?" Yukio asks when he sees his brother finished absorbing the new information he receive.

"No, I still remember about anything else, just that part which I forget" Rin replied before standing up.

"I will ready in a few minutes " he muttered before walking toward his wardrobe to retrieve his clothes. Yukio just nods his head before exiting the room.

'Why I can't remember about that? And what was the dream I got last night? Did somehow both things are connected?' There is just too many questions in his mind right now and he seem can't find any answers to his question by himself. Look like the only one who can answer his question is a certain purple haired clown.

'I am going to find the answer, even if I need to force it out from that's damn clown's mouth' he thought to himself before he buttoned his exorcist coat and put Kurikara on his waist.

"Let's go"

* * *

"Ah, the Middle First Class Exorcist Yukio Okumura and the Lower First Class Exorcist Rin Okumura. I already heard about the new information which you received after investigating the swamp, so congratulations and I am apologizing if I can't fulfill your invitation to meet me last night as you see I am a pretty busy man" Mephisto Pheles said after both young men entered his office.

"Let's get to the point and not waste any times here" Rin quickly walks toward Mephisto's desk before pulling something from his coat and put it down on the clown's desk.

"Do you know about this magic circle?" Rin asks as he pointed to the photo on the desk.

"Why, of course I know about this magic circle. It's been quite awhile since anyone ever summon this kind of magic circle" Mephisto replied while grinning when his eyes see the photo in front of him.

"Then, can you explain the function of this magic circle to us, sir Pheles?" Yukio asks, he knows that this clown knows something about that magic circle and he isn't going to take a 'no' as an answer.

"If you really eager to know about this magic circle, then I won't hold you from the knowledge you really eager to know" Mephisto replied before fold his hands in front of his face to hide his smirk. Both boys just narrowed their eyes at the clown while waiting patiently for the explanation they need to know for starting.

"The knowledge about this kind of magic circle is quite rare and not every exorcist know about this magic circle, in fact, even the current Paladin has zero knowledge about this magic circle" Mephisto start his explanation about the magic circle. Rin huffed softly when he heard the clown's explanation. 'Of course that guy won't know about such thing, all he cares about is his reputation' Rin thought after remembering the current Paladin, just thinking about him making Rin want to just being the new Paladin already.

"Why the knowledge about this circle magic is quite rare even among high class exorcist?" Yukio questioned the clown.

"It's because this magic circle can be considered as sacred art and just a very knowledge exorcist can know about this, of course not just exorcist who can know about this magic circle, but the question here why this magic circle considering as sacred art?" Mephisto continue his explanation and his smirk becomes wider when both boys give him a confused look.

"Because the function of this magic circle, it's capable to send a part of any beings soul to the other world" Mephisto said which making a surprised expression appear on both exorcist's faces.

"And if I not wrong based on the report which I received, the one who find the magic circle and maybe got affected by it is you, right? Rin Okumura" Mephisto adds which make Rin winced a bit.

"Yeah, though I still don't understand with what you mean by sending a part of any being's soul to another world" Rin replied, though he knows that he was lying, so did it mean the dream he got is the world where his soul being sent?

"Then let me explain it to you, after the circle being active, a part of your soul will be sent to where the owner of this magic circle desired and it will stay in that world for a certain time or maybe forever, it depends on the world where your soul resides, if that's world somehow connected to Assiah then your soul will come back to your body after certain times, but otherwise, your soul will stay there forever. Usually you able to observe the world where your soul resides when your body here is being inactive, so your soul will have enough strength to forming your body there, but when it's time for you to wake up then your adventure time also finished. So do you have any interesting dream lately?" Mephisto ends his explanation with showing his grin, which somehow making Rin think that he connected to this. Rin narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh, there is no point in accusing this clown because he didn't have any proof that support him.

"Yeah, I have" and with that Rin starting to explain about his dream and how the world look like and how he save one of the girls which he assume was the inhabitant of that world and how his body starting to shine before he found himself already on his room again (he didn't tell them about the girl appearance because he didn't think it necessary).

"I see, then I can assume that the world where part of your soul reside right now is a world called the Otherworld" Mephisto declared which make Rin and Yukio have a confused expression on their faces.

"The Otherworld is another world just like Gehena which inhabited by a being called Otherself and Otherself is a counterpart of ourselves. So if Gehena mirror our world, then Otherworld mirror the inhabitant of our world, but for you know, not all people have an Otherself. The only way for a person to have an Otherself is by having a strong feeling, a really strong feeling that the feeling itself starting to gain its own form in the Otherworld, usually the Otherself created by negative feeling, but in some rare case there is also an Otherself which created by positive feeling. I don't know the difference between that, but Rin as you see the Otherworld connected to Assiah, your soul will return to your body after a certain time, but before that can happen, you need to be on the Otherworld whenever you are asleep" Mephisto explained which making Rin let out a frown. 'So, it means I need to go back to that's world whenever I asleep? Interesting'

A smirk appears on his face, which catch the attention of the owner of the True Cross Academy.

"Being in Assiah in the day and being in Otherworld when night, come, pretty interesting" Rin muttered before putting both his hands in the pocket of his coat.

"If that's all you can tell me then I don't have anymore business here" Rin adds before turning around and starting exiting the room. Yukio just nods his head before following his older brother.

"Hmm... So he accepts this fact, very interesting. Now, let's we see how it will turn out" Mephisto muttered to himself before grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone, here I am back and I am going to give you the next chapter Fateful Dream. And thanks everyone for keep reading and enjoying my story. Btw, thank you Black Heart, for liking my story, yeah I know I am suck when making a prologue and Alex! Thanks for the review man! Though I already said to you when we meet at cafe, but again thanks and don't worry about Red, I am going take care of him myself! And I am going to say special thanks for my little bro Dan and my best friend K who had give me amazing idea, thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Brs and Ane aren't mine.**

* * *

Step... Step... Step... Step... Step.

The sound of footsteps can be heard clearly on what look like endless hall. The one who made those sound is no other than a brown haired boy which wear glasses and bring a folder on his arms. His turquoise eyes are focused on where he goes while his mind thinking about what has happened recently, especially the accident which involve his big brother. The strange phenomena which happen recently, the mysterious magic circle, and the fact that his brother always going to another world whenever he asleep were a few of the many things which occupy the brown haired boy's mind right now. He slowed his pace when he found what he looking for. A young woman who has a hair, which resemble the color of flame which also wear a rather revealing outfit, the very same woman who he had desired to meet right now.

(A/N: Please remember that I never watch the English version of Blue Exorcist as I only watch the Japanese version (the same thing also applied to manga) So I don't really know how Shura speaking, but I will try my best to portray her like how she supposed to be, please correct me if I wrong about something).

"So, why ya call me here, Scaredy cat-four eyes?" Asks the woman without taking her eyes from the scenery in the window. The young man stops a few feet from where the woman leaned against the wall and looking out the window.

"Isn't you a little old to still act like that? Put that aside, I had a favor to ask you" Yukio said with serious tone which made the woman turn her head for staring at the young exorcist's turquoise eyes.

"Hmm... Interesting, what kind of problem which ya faced which make ya need my help, let me guess, it involving Rin, didn't it?" The woman replied while crossing her arms. Yukio expression remains same until he let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately... It is. But this time, it wasn't like any other problem we ever faced" Yukio said while showing the red haired woman a folder in his arms before handing it to her. The woman just raised an eyebrows before accepting the folder. The next few minutes passed with no sound at all except the sound of a page being flipped. Yukio waited patiently while the red haired woman in front of him read his report involving what happen in the swamp yesterday.

"I see, so someone is after Rin again. What the hell is this magic circle thing? Did ya going to give an incomplete report like this to the Order or did ya have some secret information involving this incident which ya keep for yerself?" The woman asks after she finish reading the report. Yukio's expression remains the same before he nod his head.

"I will say yes to answer both your questions" he add after nod his head in case the red haired woman won't understand his nod.

"Since when ya become a bastard snake like Mephisto, huh? I never thought that hanging around that's clown will give ya the same personality like him" Shura commented while showing the young man her grin, which of course slightly annoyed him, but he still keep his mind calm and keep his composure.

"Don't draw any conclusion before the explanation finished, that was the word you need to learn. I did have an information which I keep for myself, but I never said that I get that information from the investigation" Yukio replied which make the red haired exorcist giggling a little.

"Chill out, I was joking around. Then, what kind of information you have?" The woman said instantly become serious while crossing her arms again. Yukio closed his eyes and letting out a sigh while pushing his glasses. It was what he waits.

"I will tell you about the information I know which involving this incident after I hand the report to the Order. But before that, I need your help in gathering more information"

* * *

'Hmm... Where can I find more information I need? Obviously library is out of option and it not like any of my friends know about this, like I can tell them. That clown had made it clear that this information needed to be kept secret from other exorcist' that's been the thought of the young black haired exorcist which now walking aimlessly. His mind keep filled with many things which involved an incident which force him to enter a situation that he never encounter before. The situation where he need to be in another world whenever he asleep. This problem had always been on his mind since the clown told him about the function of the mysterious magic circle. But one question stood above any other question which filled his mind. Who was summoning that circle? He knows that the one who summon it is the man with wings, which he saw after he defeat one of Tauron which attack him, but who was him? And why he summons that kind of circle? Was that guy after him too? Did he have any grudge against the bastard which many people mentioned as his real father?

Rin sighed to himself, asking a question to himself won't give him the answer he need, in fact it just makes him more confused. It was incredible that his brain still doesn't overload or maybe it already did overload, but he never realized it because his mind too occupied with many questions which involve his situation? Whatever, it's not like he cares if his brain really overload because his problem. He groaned in frustration before deciding that there is only one thing he can do to answer a few questions of million questions he had right now. Going to the Otherworld. He will lie to himself if he says that he didn't curious about the Otherworld or the Otherself because to be honest, he really wants to know about them and the world where part of his soul reside right now. But before he can go to the Otherworld...

Rin takes out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello Hideyoshi? Are you free right now? Listen, look like I can't go with you on Sunday... What!? NO, I didn't have any date on Sunday! It's just I had a problem which I need to take care of, but on the other hand I free right now. So, how about we goes to the arcade right now?... Hmm... You are already going to go? Alright, meet me at the book store. Okay, see ya there" With that, he hung up and place his phone back in his pocket. A smile appear on his face when he thinks about what kind of game he should play first. Solving this mystery is indeed important, but he can't do something like that if his brain already reaches its limit, so before start looking for the answers again he need to refresh his brain first. And the more important fact is... His brother isn't around meaning he free to do like what he desired.

"Freedom, I am coming!"

* * *

"So, you didn't find anything at all?" Yukio asks the red haired woman in front of him, which going back to the same position like earlier. It had been a few hours since Middle First Class Exorcist, Yukio Okumura asks Upper First Class Exorcist, Shura Kirigakure for helping him looking for more information involving the mysterious magic circle and people who can summon them, but the result which the red haired woman giving him has disappointed him, but he won't tell her about that, because one wrong move and a snake can appear and bite you. Yukio sighed to himself before crossing his arms and pushed his glasses up, like what he expected, it's not going to be easy and the fact the this magic circle only known by few people making his task in looking more information about this become harder.

"Heh, what did ya expect? Even that bald Paladin didn't even know about this crap at all. Then again, I will be shocked if he did know about things like this. But I bet that there is still one person who maybe know about this" Shura said which make Yukio look up at her. He thought about her words awhile before he finally realizes what she mean by 'one person'.

"You mean... Lewin Light?" Yukio asks once he understands who Shura refer to. Shura nods her head to answer the young man's question before looking out the window.

"Though I didn't like him, but he was the only person which I think knowing about crap like this" Shura commented while still looking out the window. Yukio know what this red haired woman said was true, the only person with high possibility knowing about this mysterious magic circle except Mephisto Pheles is no other than the Arc Knight, Lewin Light.

"But before that I want to know something" Shura said before turn her head for looking at the young exorcist's direction. Her pink eyes staring intently at Yukio's turquoise eyes like how snake eyeing their prey.

"What's the point about looking information for this magic circle? What are ya planning?" While that was true that Shura can eyeing you like how snake eyeing their prey, but Yukio can't be considered as the prey.

"Because if I know more about this magic circle, there is a high possibility for me to track down the one who summoning this circle in the forest. Or in other words, catching the person who after my big brother" Yukio replied while do the same thing like what Shura do, staring at her pink eyes intently. They stayed like that, staring at each other until Shura giggling a little.

"I know that ya will be going all over protective whenever yer brother being threatened, but from the information ya give me, the only thing that we need to be worried is how Rin will do on the Otherworld. We don't know what that world looks like or the danger which lay on that's world" Shura said,changing the topic before thinking a little about the world where part of Rin's soul reside right now.

"I did think it was necessary, but even if we can get any information about that world, we won't able to help him because we can't go to that world too" Yukio replied, if there is a way for him to help his brother then it was the only thing which came in his mind. Besides, he sure that Rin can defend himself there and for now he just needs to focus on finding the culprit.

"Yeah, maybe yer right, but if we did find the culprit, what are ya going to do?" Shura asks as she pushes herself from the wall. Yukio looks down for thinking about the answer he will give to the red haired woman.

"Maybe, I will ask the reason about why this person after my brother and then asks if there is a way for making part of his soul came back to his body without waiting for it to come back itself" Yukio answered before lifting his head and stared at the older woman. Shura smiled before nodding her head and start walking away.

"Alright then, let's start looking for that guy" Shura said which make Yukio stared at the red haired woman's back before sighed and smiled a little and start to follow her. For now, both exorcists have one purpose in their mind, finding one of the four Arc Knight, Lewin Light.

* * *

"*sigh* That's what I call playing a game" Rin muttered to himself while he walk toward his dorm. The past few hours earlier had been one of the best moments in his life, he never feels so free in playing many different kinds of game in one place with some of his classmates, not count the fact that he always wins when fighting against his classmate. He really enjoys every moment when he was being there with all some of his classmates, just playing games while enjoying each other company. He hopes life can be that easy, just being a normal guy without any kind of power, but he can't complain right now. He had responsibility because he had power and what he can do right now is protecting all of these people from any kind of danger. And he didn't intend to fail.

But put all of that aside, now time for him to be serious. He opens the door of his dorm before closed it and quickly run toward his room. When the door of his room being opened, the occupant of the room jumped in surprise.

"Rin! Next time be more gentle in opening the door, you ruin my nap!" A small black cat which had two tails hisses at his master, because of the boy open the door roughly, he must awaken from the nice dream he has.

"Sorry Kuro, but I don't have time for chit-chat" Rin replied before open his black jacket and quickly throw it to the chair before he throw himself on the bed.

"Are you going to sleep already?" Kuro questioned, but Rin ignored his familiar question as he tried to make himself fall into his sleep state and a few seconds later, his consciousness already slipping away from him.

"I wonder what he thinks, sleeping early like this. Whatever" and with that the Cat Sith closed his eyes too, and tried to earn the same dream like before. The dream of the world...

The world full of delicious food.

* * *

Slowly Rin open his eyes to reveal his blue orb which starts moving around trying to scan the area he resided right now. He sat up before checking himself and notice that he wear his exorcist uniform instead his casual clothes. 'So, like what I expected, my clothes will remain the same like this because when the circle affected me, I was wearing this clothes' he thought before scan his surroundings to determine if he was still in the same place like before or not. The sky still colored in pink, meaning he was back at the Otherworld, but the area around him was different. Right now, he was in the middle of a path, a path which looks like made of ground and hovering in the sky. He stands up before walking toward the edge of the path and found many other paths which just like where he stand right now below it, look all the path stretched in one way, he wonders, where was this path end? He looks around again, tried to find any living beings, but as far as he can see, seem there is no living being around here. He hopes he able to meet the girl he saved when the first time he come to this world and he really hope that he didn't need to meet the blond girl or the chain girl, because maybe his action making them upset.

He jumps down and about to land on one of many paths below, but unfortunately, he lands not in the right time, because when he land someone who run really fast, crashed into him, which making Rin and whoever crashed into him rolling on the ground a few times before finally they both stop moving. Rin slowly open his eyes after he feels his body stop rolling on the ground, but somehow he felt... Strange. It's like... He gained more weight, no, no, like there is a weight on him... What?... He then realized that there is someone on top of him, someone who feels very light and clad in black, someone who stare at him with their blue eyes. Wait, those blue eyes... Didn't it seem familiar?... Didn't it the eyes of the girl he saved yesterday?... Oh yeah, that's right... Wait.

Rin then realized another thing except that the girl on him is the same girl he saved yesterday, he realized about their position. First, Rin was laying on his back while the girl laying on top of him with one of his hands circled around her waist and one of her hands rest on his shoulder and both their chest pressed against each other. If he wants to be honest, it was the first time for him to have a girl laying on top of him. He can feel his cheeks starting to get warmer than before and what he can do is blinked a few times before the girl which laying on top of him standing up and staring at him with an expressionless face. What was this feeling? Why she was feeling... Comfortable when she and the boy being in that position? Didn't she supposed to not have feeling at all? She quickly clears her mind of any thought before turning around and start running again, for now the most important thing to do is her mission.

"Wait!" Rin yelled when he sees the girl start running again. 'Damn, I am not come here for being in awkward situation and be ignored like that' he thought before quickly standing up and chase the girl, but damn, she was too fast that even his demonic speed can't catch up with her speed. 'Come on, think! If I can't catch up with her I am going to lose her!' he thought as the distance between him and the girl starting become wider and wider. He looks up and see many paths above him and then... His mind gives him an idea. 'That's right, if I can't catch up with her from the ground then... ' He quickly prepared himself before using as much strength as he needed and jumping high in the air.

'I will catch up with her from the sky!' he yells in his mind before he lands on one of the paths which hovering in the air and start running again with the girl running on the path below him. So that was what Rin do for the next few minutes, whenever the distance between him and the girl become too far, he will jump in the air to close the distance between them. Even though it was tiring action, but slowly he able to get closer and closer to the girl which still running. But when the distance between all the hovering paths starting to get too narrow, the girl not just running, but starting to jump in the sky and use many paths as her footing while doing many acrobatic moves in the air. 'Damn, she not just fast, but very agile too' Rin thought as he watches the girl doing many acrobatic moves in the air. But unlike the girl, Rin didn't possess an agility like her, so what he do to keep up with her is jumping high in the air to close the distance between them. But when the path starting meets the end, both the girl and Rin landing at the same time before jumping at the same time and heading toward the same destination, a house which look like a scary house from a fairy tale. The girl crashed into the window while Rin crashed against the wall, thus forming a hole sized like him.

"Go home"

"Go home"

That was the voice which Rin can hear when he entering the house via the hole he created earlier using his body. He looks around and found that the house was empty... Except the doll which look creepy and sat on the end of the room. The girl stared at the boy beside her, why he was following her? What was his purpose? But as long as he didn't get in her way, there won't be any problem. Rin notice that the girl beside him starting to walk toward the doll at the end of the room. He quietly follows her from behind and keep silent when the girl grab the doll by the eye hole and the mouth before starting tearing it apart. He kept silent as he keeps watching the girl broke apart the doll which make some chains poke out from inside it. He wonders, the chain look familiar... Didn't it the same chain which he ever broke in order to save the girl in front of him? He looks up when he heard the sound had stopped and a surprised expression appear on his face. Why was he surprised? Because inside the doll, sat there with the eyes being closed was the same girl he see yesterday, the chain girl. Why was she there? Did something happen when he was away in Assiah? But before he can ask the question which had been in his mind, he senses something else.

"Watch out!" He yelled before pick up the girl clad in black in bridal style and run toward the wall before destroying it using his legs and jump out from the house in time to avoid a massive machine crashing into the house from the opposite direction.

"Damn, did not I had destroy that machine before?" Rin asks himself as he turned around his body to see the machine he had destroyed before hovering in the air and heading toward them. He can see the blond girl on what he assumes the cockpit on the machine smiled mockingly at them before she made the machine opened its mouth and start shooting... Macaroon? At them. Rin narrowed his eyes before he held the girl tighter around the torso area before let go of her legs to free one of his hands and activating his flame before forming a big ball of flame in his free hand and squeeze it thus splitted the big ball of flame into ten smaller versions of the ball and the ball quickly launch itself toward many macaroons which come approach them, destroying every single of it. He then held the girl in his arms in bridal style again before he landed on the ground.

After letting go the girl in his arms, she keeps staring at the boy's face, she simply amazed by the boy's power and at the same time also confused. Why he keep saving her? What was his true purpose? Why he disappears the last time they meet? There are so many questions in her head, which she really wants to answer. She interrupted from her thought when she heard a loud noise not far from where they stand right now.

Mary has landed and starting heading toward them, before shooting a massive amount of macaroon toward them. Rin narrowed his eyes again to prepare his next attack, but before he able to unleash his attack, something catches his attention. The girl beside him had summoned a Gatling gun and now firing it and destroying many macaroons which come to them.

"Cool" Rin muttered in amazement as he watches the girl keep firing her weapon with determination in her eyes. The bullet which comes from her Gatling gun, destroy many macaroons until the bullet hit the machine and because of the bullet which hitting it non-stop, the machine receives a many amount of damage before it exploded. Then from the fire, appear the blond girl which armed with sword and giant shield heading toward them. Rin and the girl jump in the opposite direction from each other to avoid the blond girl attack. When the blond girl landed, she quickly rushes toward the cannon girl who look like ready to fight the blond girl. And true to what he thought, both girls fighting each other. Rin can't help but amazed at their fighting skill, they are amazing, but...

Chariot quickly swung her sword, intending to cut her enemy's head, but to her annoyance, her enemy able to defend herself. But Chariot wasn't done as she quickly splashed a good amount of dirt toward her enemy's eyes using her legs, which force her enemy to clean her eyes. Chariot quickly moves behind her enemy as many spikes appear on the surface of her shield and she about to stab her enemy from behind until... The boy appears and grab her enemy before jumping away. When she has clean her eyes, she found herself being carried by the same boy again, which still focusing his gaze toward Chariot and it makes her confusion rise again. When they landed on the ground, Chariot shoot the spikes on her shield toward them, but the boy also form another big ball of fire in his hand before he squeezes it to form another ten small version of the ball which launch itself and destroy all the spikes which coming toward them.

"You okay?" Rin asks the girl after he put her down. The girl didn't respond as she just stares at him, but Rin didn't notice this as he too occupied with his thought. 'What the hell I supposed to do now? I mean I don't know if helping this girl was the right thing, hell I even don't know the reason about why I am helping this girl. Did what I do right now is the right thing? Why I even get myself into this situation?'

Suddenly his body starting to shine.

'What?! Had I already woken up? Oh man, and I don't even get any information about this world' he quickly glances toward the girl beside him and told her something before he disappear from this world.

"Be careful and keep alive" It was slightly surprised her to think that he say such thing to her. They didn't know each other, but that boy... Why he care about her? Whether he does all his action all this time because he cares about her? But why? She clears her mind before focusing her attention toward the blond otherself which stood a few meters in front of her. She can think about such thing later and hopefully she will able to meet that boy again. Hopefully.

* * *

**So how was it? Like always you are the one who decide it.**

**Yeah I know that Rin and Rock hadn't talk much, but the next chapter going to be the chapter when they start to talk with each other (I hope). And by the way, guys, a little help here. I starting getting out of idea for my other story (World Of Sword), so I hope you guys could help me get the idea for that story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, just going to update the new chapter. Nothing to say here except I will be busy again and all. Thank you for everyone who still read and enjoy this story, please leave some review to know what you guys think about this story.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs isn't mine.**

* * *

A calm morning, that was what most people wanted when the day of freedom come, Sunday. Most people prefer a calm morning on Sunday because that way they can enjoy their sleep much more without any disturbance. The sky seems so blue, the wind blows gently, the bird singing happily, the-

"WHY THE HELL YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

Maybe not all people in this world prefer a calm morning...

"Why are you so angry about it?" Yukio replied after he saw how his brother's reaction after he wake him. Usually his brother will open one of his eyes, looking at the clock, before falling asleep again.

"Because of you I don't know what will happen to her?!" Rin yelled without thinking first. Yukio, who didn't understand what his brother means just can tilt his head slightly.

"Her?" And Yukio question seems enough to snap Rin back in reality. Rin blinked twice before he finally realize what he had say earlier.

"Y-yeah her. You know with who I mean, right?" Rin replied while scratching the back of his just raised one of his eyebrows before he realize what his brother mean.

"Oh, did you refer to the Other self you saved when the first time you come to the Otherworld?" Yukio asks, it seemed the only possible answer, knowing that the only person his brother could meet when he asleep was the inhabitants of the Otherworld.

"Yeah, I meet her again and I... Forget about that. Anyway, why you wake me up? I go back to the Otherworld in order to find more information about that world and the Otherself. Your reason better being freaking important because if not-"

"Well, I guess you can go back to sleep, I just wake you up out of habit" Yukio said, cutting his brother statement before pulling his chair and sat on it and start doing his work. Meanwhile...

"WHAT?!" Rin yelled as he can't believe his little brother wake him up because of a simple reason. He muttered something under his breath before walking toward his bed and throw himself on his bed again.

"Just remember to not wake me up again! I am going to look for information again about the Otherworld and the Otherself. Just wake me up when there is something emergency like a mission" Rin explained before laying on his back and close his eyes, trying to make himself fallen asleep again.

While the big brother trying to make himself fallen asleep again, the little brother thinking about something else that had been bothering him since that time... Since his conversation with one of four Arc Knight, Lewin Light.

_FLASHBACK_

Two people, a young man and a woman, both are exorcist with different rank, but both exorcists had the same purpose in their mind. To find one of four Arc Knight, the person who maybe can answer their question, Lewin Light. Middle First Class Exorcist, Yukio Okumura and Upper First Class Exorcist, Shura Kirigakure had been walking around the Order to find the Arc Knight, but to their disappointment they hadn't found that guy, even no one in the Order had seen him today.

"Just how good that guy can hide? We almost spend the whole fucking two hours just to try to find this guy" Shura start to complain as both exorcists walk through what seemed endless hall.

"We almost check all the place except one, so I am sure he should be there" Yukio replied as they keep walking until finally they encounter a single door which had the letters which read 'Library'. Yukio and Shura look at each other before Yukio grab the door's handle and turn it around before push it. The library in the Order slightly different from the library in the True Cross Academy, definitely the library here is bigger and have much more collection of books compared to the library in the True Cross Academy. Shura had start complaining about the library which Yukio ignored as both of them walking around the big library. While Shura keeps complaining, Yukio had start looking around and hoping that what he think will be true, because if he not here then it can be an impossible task to find him out there, because basically he can be anywhere.

"Oi, isn't that the guy we are looking for?" Shura suddenly said while pointing at something. Yukio follow where her finger pointed and indeed he found what they looking for, the Arc Knight, Lewin Light, idly sat on one of the chair while reading a book. Both exorcists nod at each other before they start to approach the man who still reading a book with red cover.

"Isn't this younger brother of the Okumura twins and you too Shura. What can I do for you?" He greets the duo while closing the book in his hand. One of the Arc Knight, Lewin Light, now staring at both exorcists with an amused gaze. And his stare also successful in making Shura annoyed.

"Let's get straight to the point so I can spend my time for doing something else which more important than this, did ya know about the magic circle which this Scaredy cat-four eyes found?" Shura asks which surely annoyed the brown haired boy beside her. Lewin just smiled before deciding to play around a little.

"Oh, and what do you mean by 'doing something else which more important than this'? Did you mean drinking some beer and get drunk? I think it was still too early to be in that's state" Lewin replied and look like what he planned worked because a few seconds after he said that Shura quickly replied.

"Just shut up and tell us already!"

Yukio just can let out a sigh as he crossed his arms. How can both of them achieve their rank and become one of top exorcist is beyond his knowledge and he also don't think he won't find the answer even if he try. Lewin just smirked after he saw the red haired woman's reaction before he put down his book.

"Then, what do you want to know?" The man which also knows as Lightning asks while still staring at them with amusement in his eyes. Yukio pushes his glasses as he regains his composure.

"I want to know if you know about people, which know about this magic circle beside sir Pheles" Yukio asks which make the smirk which always present on the Arc Knight's face become wider.

"I see, so you are planning to investigate whoever know about this magic circle and try to find out who summon the circle in the forest, am I right?" Lighting asks with his trademark smirk still present on his face. If Yukio didn't know about this man, he maybe surprised about it, but he already knows about his deductive skill which said on par with the famous detective Sherlock Holmes.

"Yes, what you said was right" Yukio replied with a calm tone. Lighting just smirked like usual before scratching his chin like he was thinking about something.

"Just stop being a fake detective and tell us already!" Shura yelled all of sudden, look like she can't be patient as the brown haired man.

"Okay, okay, geez, you sure have a low patience" Lighting said while waving his hand around which only make Shura growled at him. Once again, Yukio just can let out a sigh after watching how those two interacting with each other. They like a child.

"*chuckle* You need to fix your temper problem. Anyway, let's back to the main topic, you are very lucky because as far as I know there is just a few people who know about this special magic circle" Lightning said which catch the attention of Yukio and Shura.

"Surely, the Grigori knows about this and a few top exorcist including Mephisto Pheles know as well. Sadly, our bright Paladin didn't know about this magic circle at all. Well, because I am in such good mood today I will tell you the person which I think know much about this magic circle, do you want to know about this information? Of course, it's free" Lighting continue which make Yukio narrowed his eyes. Should he accept the information? Well, it can't be hurt to accept it.

"Fine" Yukio said which make Lighting's smirk become wider again.

"Okay, if you really want this information. To make your investigation become easier I will give a name of someone which maybe can be really helpful for you" And the Arc Knight's statement quickly catch the attention of both exorcists which staring at him intently. Lightning pulls something from his coat pocket before handing the item which resides his pocket earlier to Yukio which just staring at the item in the hand of Arc Knight.

"Here" he said while handing a golden key to the young man, which still observe the key in his hand.

"This magic key will lead you to this person, but I recommend you not to visit this person now as afternoon and evening are the time when he busy and he will refuse to meet you at night so the best time to visit him is in the morning" Lightning explained after Yukio accept the key and inspect it.

"I understand. Thank you for the info" Yukio said after he put the golden key in his pocket and bowing slightly to show his respect. Shura just slightly narrowed her eyes, it was just strange for him to give them an information like this.

"Before we end this conversation, I want to ask you something?" Shura asks which making Lightning turned his head toward her.

"From where ya get the key? And who is this 'special' person?" Lightning just smirking like always which starting to annoy Shura, before he answered the question of the red haired woman.

"Well, I was one of his customers and for this person, you can find out yourself when you both meet him. But I guess it won't hurt to tell you the name of this person... "

_End Flashback_

His mind stop remembering about that's conversation because his phone which located in his pocket, starting to vibrate meaning someone had sent him a message. He pulls his phone from his pocket before looking at the monitor to see who had sent him a message. He put his phone on the table after he read the message which come from the Upper First Class Exorcist named Kirigakure Shura, the message also was a sign that it was the time for them to visit a certain someone.

"I wonder what kind of person he is?... Soon I will find the answer of my own question" Yukio muttered under his breath before he stand up from the chair and let out a small smile appear on his face. He then glances at his big brother, which now already asleep and snoring like always. He smiled again before he walks toward his wardrobe to retrieve his exorcist uniform.

"Look like we are going to pay a visit to you... Dr. Kano"

* * *

Slowly he opens his eyes and stared at the gray sky... Wait! Gray? Didn't the sky supposed to be pink? He quickly sat up and look around to check about his surroundings. Right now, he was not in the same place like before, now he was in a place where the sky is colored in gray, scratch that, almost all the things around him colored in gray. There is also some chain spread around and the chain look like come from the sky. The first time he comes to this world, he ends up in a place full of broken dolls and right now he end up in place with some chains coming from the sky and spread around all areas. What the hell wrong with this world?

'Now what I am supposed to do?' he thought before sighing and standing up. There won't be anything good happens if he keeps sitting there and do nothing. Right now, what he needs to do is investigate this place and he hopes he can find the girl clad in black which he had met before, because from all the Other self he had met, she was the only one who didn't intend to kill him, but maybe she not doing that because he had saved her when the first time he come here?

He won't find any answer for his question if he keeps asking the question to himself, he even barely can answer the question in his test at school, so how he can answer such question where the source of the answer is still a mystery. He put both his hands into the pocket of his black coat while he walks aimlessly and look around, hoping to find at least someone which he can talk to. But as far as he can see, there is no one around, the area is pretty empty from living being. He wonders if he got stuck in a place with no Other self at all, but is that possible? Well, he remembers that there is a certain place in Assiah which not inhabited by humans or animals, so if he think about it, it won't be strange if a place like that also exist here, in this world, but damn! Why he needs to end up in such place, can't at least he end up in a place where there is at least a single living being! Even if that living being wanted to kill him, it was fine as long as the living being can provide him some information which can be used to answer the question in his head. He stopped walking when his ears heard something and he quickly turns around to find the source of the sound he heard. But to his confusion, he didn't find anything at all and there is no place for hiding because the ground he stand right now is pretty empty. He narrowed his eyes as his eyes slowly and carefully scanned the area around him, but like earlier, he didn't find anything at all. Maybe the sound was just his imagination? Well, whatever. He shrugs before walking aimlessly again, now where he must-

BLAM

His head quickly turned toward where the sound come from and he sees a smoke rise from the place where the sound come from. 'I know it! That's sound wasn't my imagination' Rin thought as he quickly heading toward where the sound come from. It may be a stupid action considering the possibility of whatever cause the smoke and the sound could be a threat to him, but right now what he need is a clue that show him, where in the hell he was now and maybe... Just maybe it will make him meet with the black Other self too. Rin jump to other cliff which have a great distance from where he stood a few moments ago, but having a demonic strength, it won't be a big problem for him. He keeps running while his eyes glued on the smoke which starting to fade away and he hopes he was fast enough to arrive at the place where the smoke and the sound come from before the only guide for him disappear. When arrive at the end of the cliff, he surprised that below the cliff there is a building... A strange looking-building, maybe he ever saw something like this building, but where he ever saw it? Well, it wasn't like that thing is important right now. He looks at the building and then to his surprise, he spots someone who wear a black coat with a big star image at the back of the coat and there is a big cannon attached to her left hand. 'That coat and the cannon, there is no mistake... It was her' but before Rin can call her, the girl clad in black already jump toward the hole on the building which maybe created by her, considering the cannon on her left hand. Rin letting out a sigh before he take a few steps back before running forward and jump when he reach the end of the cliff which result him landing on the top of the building. He walks toward the hole, to find the place below already destroyed... Maybe destroyed by the girl which standing on the building's floor before taking down her hood, letting her long hair, which still tied in an uneven pigtail style dancing along the wind. Rin looks around inside the building from where he stands right now. There are many bodies which either crushed by the rock which maybe fall from the building ceiling or blasted by something... Maybe the girl's cannon?

'But why she does something like this... Did she do it on purpose? But why?' Rin thought before his eyes catch a movement. A figure... A figure which wears a cloak, she was still alive... And she was trembling? Maybe because she scared... Of the girl clad in black. Look like he wasn't the only one who notice the figure which he assume was a girl, as the girl clad in black walking toward her and holds a hand out to the girl which still trembling. Rin quickly jump to one of the pillar which still not destroyed to get a better look of what happen between both girls.

As she got closer, the girl always crawling backward while keeps trembling in fear and look like the source of her fear is herself. She narrowed her eyes, if she keeps trembling like this, meaning her human-counterpart holding something which really hurt her inside her heart and this other self isn't complete yet, they won't make it... There is no other choice... It was for her sake. A blue flame appears on her left eyes as she summon her Black Blade before she grab the girl in front of her, intending to behead her, but... Her plan didn't work like what she wants, because before her sword able to touch the girl, a hand appears and stop the blade in midair before whoever stop her plan, grab the girl which a few seconds ago was in her grab and the intruder quickly jump backward.

To be honest, he was surprised when he sees a blue flame ignited on the girl's left eyes, but his body move on its own when he sees the girl clad in black intending to kill the trembling girl which result him jumping toward them, stop the sword in midair which cause his skin bleed (not like it matter to him), before he grab the trembling girl and jump backward to give him some distance from the girl clad in black which eyeing him.

"What the hell are you thinking you are trying to do?!" Rin yelled to the girl which still eyeing him. He can feel the wound on his hand, which caused by stopping the sword in midair starting to heal and he also can feel that the girl in his hold still trembling. He look down at her and she look up at him and he also can see the fear in her eyes, she was afraid of him too, but it was understandable after what will happen earlier. Rin wasn't the best when it comes to comfort someone, he wasn't so good at it and that's the reason why he never placed on the consulting area because he created to fight a demon... Not to comfort someone. He maybe wasn't the best, but it didn't mean he can't comfort someone... Maybe his way to comfort someone, is a bit too weird, but hey, it isn't like he raised for comforting anyone. His mind starting to remember about what his friend which have blond hair ever told him about the right way of comforting someone.

'It didn't matter how you do it... Well, just don't make them more scared, but the important thing is you can assure them that everything going to be alright and you will help them with whatever problem they have'

So that was what he going to do. A warm smile appears on his face, which make the girl in her arms, surprised and then he hugs her and bring her head on his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die" he said in a soft tone. It was the only thing which comes to his mind when he start to comfort someone (thanks to his manga which have crappy romance in it).

She just stares at the scene in silence, but something else bothering her. Why did she start to feel something again? Didn't Other self supposed to not have any kind of feeling and now since this boy appear, she starts to have a feeling which she didn't understand. Who is this guy? But she has to stop thinking when she sees something she didn't expect what happen when the girl being hugged by Rin. She stops trembling.

Rin pull the girl slightly from the hug to see her face and show her Rin Okumura's trademark grin after he realizing that the girl had stop trembling. The girl just staring at him, before she becomes tense again when a footstep can be heard. The girl quickly pulls away from Rin before running behind him and hide behind him while gripping his coat like her life depends on it. Rin stared at the girl which walking toward them. His mind starting to think about any possible thing which will happen and what this girl want? Is she wanting to kill the girl behind her?

The girl stops a few feet in front of him and staring at his blue eyes before she glance toward the girl behind him. Rin internally prepare himself for a possibility if the girl in front of them starts attacking them. They just stood there staring at each other eyes until...

"Who are you?"

Rin blinked in surprise when he heard that question. It seems a really simple question, asking about the identity of the target of the question, but for Rin... It surprised him because the one who said that question is the girl which he thought was mute.

"What?" Rin asks again, trying to assure himself that he really heard that question from the girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" She repeated the question with soft and calm voice. Rin blinked in surprise again, so the girl did ask him a question, but how he should explain about himself? Telling her that he comes from another dimension? Maybe, just maybe... This girl can help him get used to this strange world until the day where part of his soul comes back to his body come. But he had something else to say before he answer her question...

"I will answer that question, but first I want to ask you why the hell you kill all of them, I don't know your intention, but back then I ask you to keep alive not so you can kill other Other Selves?!" Rin yelled while gesturing to the mass of many Other Selves bodies which was lifeless around them. The girl just stared at him and he knows that she was irritated that instead answering her question, he asks her another question. He need to be focus and calm, he knows that every world works in a different way, like Gehena, in that world, the strong kill the weak. Maybe this world works like that too? He didn't know.

She can see the stubbornness in the boy's eyes, it's telling her that he won't answer her question until she answers her question first and there is so much thing she want to ask him, but look like the one who had many questions isn't just her.

"I was after the owner of this place, not those incomplete Other selves. They just die because the owner of this place can dodge the bullet of my cannon, which hit many pillars and resulting the ceiling for collapse, that's how they die" she explained which make Rin more confused than before because more question appear in his mind.

'Why this girl after the owner of this place?'

'What the hell is the incomplete Other self?'

But one question stood higher than another question and it makes his mind quickly trying to find the answer.

"If you know that this place filled with a person like the girl behind me, then why you choose to shoot whoever own this place instead of attacking whoever your target is with your sword, you have a sword and you can avoid any victim with using your sword instead of cannon!" Rin exclaimed, (A/N: Don't be surprised, he was older now meaning he can't be the same dumb guy forever).

"Those incomplete Other selves will get in my way and it will give enough time for the owner of this place to escape" she answered the boy question, but before the boy could reply her statement, she continues her explanation.

"From your appearance, ability, and knowledge, I can assume that you are not from this world. This world is different from wherever you came, but I can assume that you are coming from the human world as you have a human appearance, but your ability... It was something which human can't do, I can't be sure about what are you or how you come here, but in this world kill or killed. Also, those incomplete Other selves will suffer from the hurt feeling they needed to bear from their human-counterpart, they won't able to hold it like us, the complete Other selves, they will be easy to be controlled and even if they alive, it will just hurt them and their human-counterpart because they can't bear the feeling, it was better for them to die" she finish her explanation which make Rin blinked a few times. First she was so silent and right now, she say more than five words.

"Still, you can't just kill people like that, even if they suffer from something I don't really understand (even after you explained something that long) you can't easily take their life away like that. What you can do is helping them not killing them!" Rin replied, still didn't agree with the girl opinion.

"We, Other self, didn't have any emotion" she stated which make Rin blinked in surprise again. 'They didn't have emotion?'

"We move based on our instinct, but for an unknown reason, my instinct didn't mark you as a threat for me, in fact, I always feel something I didn't know whenever I around you, this happen ever since you save me, but why? What was your reason for saving me? What was your purpose in helping me?" She replied, finally she can let out the question which always resides in her head since the first time she meet this boy and she really wants to hear the answer of her questions.

"I don't have a purpose" he replied which now make the girl blinked her eyes.

"I just can't let someone die, even if that someone is a stranger, if I can protect them, I will do it, no matter how strong the enemy I need to face" he answered with determination in his voice. She can't understand this boy reason, why would he do something like that? It just reminds her... Remind her of someone who important to her.

*GROWL*

Both Rin and the girl quickly turns their head toward where the sound come from and found something which neither Rin or the girl expect. There were many creatures which resemble a black bear, but with six tentacles on their back and look like they had marked them as their prey.

"Great, another battle" Rin muttered before telling the girl behind him to hide behind one of the big rock which she obeyed.

"Listen, we will continue our conversation later as now we need to kill these... Things. I know that both you and I have many questions on our head, so let's kill these things fast and get back to our conversation" Rin exclaimed as he prepares himself for the upcoming battle.

"By the way, we never introduce ourselves to each other, I don't know if Other self have a name or not, but my name is Rin Okumura. So did Other self has a name?" Rin asks as he stares at the girl beside him. She thinks about it for a second, there won't be any disadvantage for her to tell this boy her name and what he said was true, they still need to continue their conversation.

"Yes, Other self has a name. My name is Black Rock Shooter" she answered before summoning her cannon and point it at one of the creature, she narrowed her eyes to investigate the creature... There is something strange. Rin just smiled a little before his expression become serious and his flame start covering his whole body.

"Show time!"


	7. Chapter 7

***sigh* I am so tired... Oh, hey everyone how all of you been?**

**Anyway before I start my story, I am going to say... HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA! Thank you so much for being my reader, reviewer, and the little sister I never had all this time. Thank you so much! And I wish you could be a better person after this and have happier life. Straight your head, look forward, and brace yourself, the future will always look bright for a person which have strong will and never give up. Once again Happy Birthday Vanessa. Don't worry, your birthday will come, but not this weelk I think. Just be patience.**

**And thanks for you guys who still read and review my story, thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Brs and Ane aren't mine.**

* * *

A sound of a door being opened can be heard as the wooden door being opened by someone. When the door had been opened, two figures stepping out of the door. A young man with brown hair, which wear glasses and black coat and the other one is a woman with red and yellow hair which wear a rather revealing outfit. Both people are very well knowledge exorcists, the Middle First Class Exorcist, Yukio Okumura and the Upper First Class Exorcist, Shura Kirigakure.

"The place should be here, right?" The woman asks the young man beside him, which nodded his head to answer the question of his partner (for now). Both of them stare at the building which located a few meters in front of them. The building had a traditional Japanese style which makes the building resemble the castle from the Edo period. Both exorcists had agreed to investigate further about the mysterious magic circle, which can send part of living being's soul to another dimension. In their case, Yukio's older brother, the Lower First Class Exorcist, Rin Okumura had been the victim of this magic circle, which resulting part of his soul being sent into another dimension called the Otherworld. After looking for information from one of four Arc Knights, they found that the Arc Knight knows a person which maybe can help them solve their problem, he gives them a magic key which will bring them to this person's place and both had agreed to meet this person in the morning as the Arc Knight said that morning is the only possible time for them to able meet this person.

"Let's get going" Yukio said which make both exorcists starting to walk toward the building in hope for finding more information about this mysterious magic circle. While both exorcists walking toward the gate of the building (or castle) which made of wood, their mind starting to wonder about the person which they will meet soon. Dr. Kano, that was the only information they know about this person as the Lewin Light refuses to tell them any more information about the doctor except his name. This of course annoyed a certain red haired woman, which makes the brown haired young man to calm her down. But even though they didn't get any information about this Dr. Kano from the Arc Knight, they thought they can get the information from another source... They never know that what they assume was very wrong. Look like the information about Dr. Kano is very limited for the regular's exorcist and only Chancellor, Arc Knight, and Paladin is the one who can access the information about this doctor. They always wonder who is this doctor and what his role in Vatican that make any information about can't be accessed by a regular exorcist. Whatever the answer is... They will find it soon.

"Oi, quickly knock the door" Shura said while gesturing to the big door of the gate of the white wall. Yukio, ignoring Shura, walking forward and knock the wooden door before stepping back and waiting for the building (castle) owner to respond to his knock. They waited for a few minutes, but when they got none respond, Shura becomes impatient and quickly walk toward the door before banging the door and yelled...

"Oi! Open the door already!" when the door cracked open, something stepping out of the door and whatever come out it make Shura quickly jump backward.

"Ghoul" Yukio muttered when he sees the moving corpse known as a Ghoul, a low demon class which possessed a corpse of the living being to able to move in Assiah. Yukio quickly pulls one of his handguns from the holster on his rear before he shoots the Ghoul on its head. But to both exorcist's surprises, instead of roaring in pain or something, the Ghoul explodes. Shura and Yukio just can blink their eyes after they see this happen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Ghoul didn't supposed to just burst out like that when they get hit by a bullet!" Shura exclaimed as she voiced her opinion about what happened to the Ghoul.

"Yeah... But something was strange" Yukio muttered which catch the attention of the red haired woman, which staring at him with one of her eyebrows being raised.

"What did ya mean by 'something was strange'?, Scaredy cat-four eyes" Shura asks while crossing her arms.

"Could you stop calling me that, and what I mean the way it explode and the sound of the explosion... Both of them just like how-"

"A balloon explode?" A voice said which make both exorcists staring at the source of the voice. When their eyes landed on where the voice came from, they found out that the source of the voice was come from a person. The person which owns the voice was a man, he has white hair that have spiky style and he also wears glasses, the same glasses like Yukio except this man glasses is thinner than the young exorcist's glasses. The man wears a regular exorcist uniform, but instead of the exorcist black coat, him wear a white doctor's lab coat with the badge of exorcist placed on it's usual place.

"I apologize if my trap startled both of you, but I can't stand those salesman which always come here and offer those useless things even though I always refuse them whenever they come, they keep coming like a pest, so I decide to set a trap for giving me some peaceful morning" the man explained before he let out a sigh and massaging his temple. Yukio and Shura just stare at the white haired man before they staring at each other and then staring at the man again.

"Actually, I didn't mean to break ya from yer rambling, but as I wasn't the person who like to spent time for nothing, I will ask you a very simple question, Are ya Dr. Kano?" Shura said, wanting to get the man to finish his rambling, she comes here looking for information about this magic circle, not to hear someone rambling about no sense.

"Dr. Kano Murasaki to be exact, so now, I am sure you both come here not just to visit me to chat or doing some business with me as you both are still a regular exorcist. So why you came here?" The man which now known as the doctor they looking for, Dr. Kano asks them.

"We are here because one of four Arc Knights, Lewin Light, recommend us to come to you as he believe you able to help us solve our problem" Yukio explained which make Kano scratch his chin like he was thinking about something.

"I see, so Light-kun is the one who sends you here. May I know what was your problem?" The doctor asks the young exorcist while he staring at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"We want to know more about the mysterious magic circle, which had been found in the swamp a few days ago" Yukio answered the doctor's question which make the doctor raised one of his eyebrows.

"I see. Come in then" the doctor said before stepping aside to allow both exorcist to enter his... Place.

A few minutes later...

"Well, then what do you guys want to know about this magic circle?" Kano asks after he led them to his office. Kano's office is neat and clean, it just like a manager's regular office. While Shura still looks around Kano's office, Yukio had turned serious as he eager to learn more about this magic circle.

"First, I want to know, did in order to summon this magic circle require special treatment or we can summon it like a regular magic circle?" Yukio asks the doctor which just nods his head before he walk toward his desk and sat down on the chair which located behind his desk.

"Please take your seat first, after that I will answer your question" Kano ordered which Yukio and Shura obey as they sat on chairs which located a few meters in front of Kano's desk.

"Now, now, Yukio-kun, right? You seem to have a sharp mind. In order to summon this special magic circle, indeed we need to do some requirement first" The doctor start his explanation as he leaned back against his chair and fold both his hands on top of his laps.

"Like summoning a regular magic circle, the requirement we need to do is pouring a bit of our blood to the magic circle then viola it working. The requirement we need to do in order to summon this special magic circle is the same like the requirement for summoning regular magic circle, but the only difference is the blood. In order to make this special circle magic works, we can't use random blood, in fact the only blood we can use is... The blood of the Eight Demon Kings or Satan himself" Kano finished his explanation which of course, making Yukio and Shura's face to have a surprised expression. But who wouldn't surprised after hearing this, the fact that this magic circle only works with the blood of the Eight Demon Kings or the God of Demon himself just make them wonder, who in this world who able to do such thing like collecting the blood of those powerful Demons?

"Oh, and yours and your brother's blood could work too, as you both inherit Satan's power" Kano add which make Yukio looking in his direction. That's it, maybe that's how this mysterious summoner able to summon this special magic circle, maybe they use his or his brother's blood. But if whoever summon this special magic circle get his or his brother's blood, then it means they are can't be a human because no human ever attack them in this past few weeks. But what if his brother got attacked when he didn't know and he didn't tell him about it since he thought it wasn't important. The only way to know about this is with asking Rin Okumura himself, which sadly can't Yukio do right now. Rin had warned Yukio that he doesn't want to be awakened until there is something emergency. But he can do that later as now he had more important things to be asked.

"Dr. Kano, are you somehow know about how to accelerate the process for the part of the soul to come back their owner body?" Yukio asks the doctor which makes the doctor scratch his chin. It was the most important thing he need to know right now, if there did a way for that to happen, he need to do it in order to make his big brother's soul come back to his body and make him no need to visit the Otherworld again whenever he fell asleep. Kano thinks about the young exorcist's word for a moment before he leaned forward and fold his hands on the table in front of him.

"Yes, I did know how to do like what you said, but for you know in order to do that, we need to collect something which I assume almost impossible to obtained" Kano answered Yukio question which make the young exorcist become confused.

"What did ya mean, old man?" Shura asks, finally joining the conversation. She also curious about what this man means by something which almost impossible to be obtained.

"I will give a piece of useful information, don't call me old man because I still 28 and something which required for the process which Yukio-kun wanted to happen, to accelerate the process we need the same blood which used for activating the magic circle. Example, if I use the blood of the King of Root to activating the magic circle, then to deactivating the magic circle effect I need to use the blood of the King of Root for that process to be successful" Kano explained which make both Yukio and Shura have a shocked expression on their face.

"Well, judging from your face I can already say that you understand the problem we faced right now" Kano said before he closed his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"We didn't know whose blood which used by the summoner, even if we know that not like we can summon this special magic circle immediately as there is a possibility that this summoner uses the blood of one of the Eight Demon Kings" Kano explained their problem if they want doing the process which Yukio want. Yukio looks down for a moment to think about the doctor's explanation. If what the doctor said was true, it will be a big problem for them. The main problem right now is to find the summoner, but how they can find this person? That was the question which right now starting to make Yukio suffer a headache.

"So, did ya know about the possibility about who the one which summon that magic circle in the swamp?" Shura asks after she cross her arms. Kano closes his eyes again to think about the question which asked by the red haired woman.

"There are just a few people, which know about this magic circle, but even though there are just a few, I still can't assume who the culprit of this accident, not counting the fact that based from the report the culprit has a pair of wings" Kano answered before open his eyes and stared at both exorcists which sat a few meters in front of him. The room becomes silent as the inhabitant of the room thinking about the problem they face right now. That's it until Yukio stands up from his seat.

"I think it's time for us to leave. Thank you for spare some of your free time and provide us with some information concerning this accident" Yukio said before bowing slightly to respect the older man.

"Well, it wasn't a problem for me, so it's fine" the doctor said before he standing up too, and offer his hand to the young exorcist which accepted by Yukio and they do shake hands.

After both exorcist leaving Dr. Kano office...

"So, what should we do next?" Shura asks once both her and Yukio leave the doctor place. Yukio think it for a moment before looking up at the blue sky.

"I don't think we can get any information about the culprit from the Order, I don't know what the purpose of the culprit for sending part of my brother soul into the Otherworld, but maybe the one who going to find the answer... Is Rin himself" Yukio answered while Shura stares at him before place both her hands on the back of her head.

"Maybe yer right"

* * *

BLAM

Dust and rock scattered in the air when the thing which caused that sound miss its target and hit the already destroyed pillar instead. The one which launch the attack, the creature which resembles a bear, it's growling as its attack can't hit the target again. The target of that creature jumps aside to avoid another attack before she point the black cannon, which attached to her right arms to the bear which still growled at her. The barrel of the black cannon starts to shine before 5 blue orbs escape from the hole and heading straight toward the bear. All the orbs hit the bear, but like the past few minutes, even though the bear visibly injured, but it like the wound didn't affect the bear at all... Not count the fact that they can heal their wound pretty fast. Black Rock Shooter landed on the ground and instantly spun her body to let her cannon smash the face of another bear which almost attack her with its claw. But because the difference between strength, she just able to push it away for a few feet before it's regaining its balance and prepare to attack her again. When she about to shoot the bear to blast it away, something else already precedes her.

A boy which entire body covered with blue flame landed on the ground after he punches the bear, which almost attack the girl clad in black, straight in the chest, which send the bear a few meters away from them and crashing into a pillar. Rin quickly summon two big ball of flame in each of his hands before he squeeze them, thus split the ball into ten smaller versions of the ball which launch itself toward the bears which still surround them. While the bullet of Rock cannon able to cause a serious wound for the bear, which seem didn't affect the bear at all, Rin's flame can't cause a wound like the bullet of Rock cannon does, but somehow whenever the flame hit the bear, the bear will roar in pain, but the flame also seems can't burn the bear. Rin gritted his teeth, they can't just fight like this forever, his energy is limited and he can't be sure, but look like the energy of an Other self also seems limited. If they keep fighting like this they sure will lose, and he also can't be sure when his body in Assiah going to wake up.

Both Rin and Rock quickly jump backward to avoid the tentacles of the bear, which going to attack them. They both landed at the same time and stared at their enemies, which eyeing them with their red eyes. The total of the bear, which surround them are ten, even though it wasn't too many their abilities really didn't make the battle become easier. They have great strength, even their strength already surpasses the strength of Black Rock Shooter, but luckily Rin was stronger than them. Then their tentacles, it moves pretty fast and can stab any object easily. Then the most annoying ability they had is their healing ability which can heal their wound pretty fast. Not count the speed of the bear itself, which in Rin opinion pretty fast since they also able to avoid some of their attacks. Rock survey the situation, they won't able to defeat these creatures if they are fighting like this and knowing about this fact greatly annoy her. Due to their small number, Rock can't use the Gatling gun mode of her Rock cannon and she predicts that some of these creatures were able to dodge her attack. Shooting them one by one using Rock cannon also not going to work because that was what she do for the past few minutes. She runs out of idea and the only thing which maybe can help them to win this battle is the boy beside her, she still doesn't know the full power of this boy and maybe... He had a plan. They really need a plan right now, and Rin wasn't the best guy when it come to make a plan. Mostly the plan which he makes include go forward and fight with all your strength, simple right? But now, he didn't sure the plan will work, not just because all the bears will gain the upper hand if they do that, but also because he didn't want to use 'that', not right now. He glances around, observe their enemies, which start walking toward them, but his eyes become wide when he spots something.

"NO!" He yelled before jump in the air. Rock watch the boy as he jumps in the air really high before she turned her head to where the boy headed and finally understand why he do such action. The incomplete Other self which hides behind the rock, now being attacked by one of the bears and look like the boy choose to save her. Rin uses a destroyed pillar as his footing before he jump to his destination, he can't let that girl die, not when he has a chance to save her. He was so focused on his task which make him didn't notice three tentacles heading toward him. When he finally notices this, it was too late as he already in the air and he can't control his movement when he was in the air, but before the tentacles able to hit him, three blue orbs hit all the tentacles first which make Rin come out unharmed. He turned his head toward Rock which now standing on the pillar. He smiled at her before he focuses his attention back to what he going to do. The girl which Black Rock Shooter called "Incomplete Other self", crawled backward as she tried to get away from the bear which walk toward the girl with its red eyes eyeing the girl which now start trembling again. The bear roared before raising its paw, ready to kill the girl which still trembling, but before the bear capable to moves it's paw again, it's already flying away and crash into one of the pillar after Rin punch it's cheeks.

"You okay?" Rin asks the girl after he scanned the area for the possibility of another bear coming toward them, but all of the bears right now are being distracted by Black Rock Shooter, who firing all the bears with her cannon. Even though it didn't give them a real damage, but at least she able to attract their attention. She also jumps from pillar to pillar to avoid the tentacles which heading toward her. Rin was too distracted by Black Rock Shooter's battle which make him don't notice the bear, which slowly and silently move toward him from behind. Rin's body suddenly pushed aside by someone which make him fall to the floor. When he turned to where he stand a few seconds ago, his eyes become wide. The person who responsible for pushing him aside earlier was the "Incomplete Other self", but if she didn't do her action earlier then his body will be stabbed by two tentacles which come from another bear which he didn't notice earlier.

"No! Stop it!" Rin yelled when he realizes the tentacles which supposed to stab his body instead the girl's body, starting to move. His eyes become wider when he sees the girl's expression. Instead of fear or horror expression which supposed to appear on her face, he sees a calm expression on her face and he swears it, but he sees her lips form a smile, a faint smile, but before he able to get a better look of her lips...

Her body being torn in half by the bear's tentacles.

Black Rock Shooter landed on another pillar which still not destroyed and she quickly turned her head toward where Rin and the girl's place when she heard the boy yelled something and what she see making her narrowed her eyes. So in the end, death was the only thing which the incomplete Other self able to get, it was can't be avoided even if she didn't kill her earlier, this world is too hard for them. Her eyes slightly widening when she sees the boy get up from the floor before running toward the bear and grab the bear's throat.

'Why!' that was the only thing which resides his mind right now as he squeezes the bear's throat harder each second passed. 'Why! Why it must be another person who got hurt! Why it can't be me! It is because my hesitation, my damn hesitation which make the girl die!' Rin gritted his teeth before he throws the bear by its throat toward another bears which now starting walking toward them. Black Rock Shooter landed a few feet from where Rin stood and when her feet touch the ground, she notices something happen to the boy.

'It's because of me! Because of my unwillingness in using 'that', the girl had to die. What's the point I am doing all of this, if I can't even protect another person!' as he thought those words in his mind, the flame which covered his body start to blazing more intense. Black Rock Shooter just can blink at the boy's sudden change, the temperature around him increases and the flame which covered his body start to blaze wildly. Rin glance at Rock from the corner of his eyes and see her staring at him.

'If it means for protecting her, then let's go to the next stage!' he yelled in his mind before slowly more flame starts to cover his body. Again, Black Rock Shooter just can find herself blinking as two balls of blue flame which almost look like a horn appear and hovering a few inches in front of Rin's forehead. His eyes also starting to change, his iris become bright blue instead of dark blue and his pupil starting to become narrower with the color changed from black to red. After activating his demon eyes, Rin narrowed his eyes toward all the bears, which growls at his direction.

"Bring it on!" Rin yelled before raising his right hand in the sky and start to form a big ball of blue flame, even bigger than the one he ever form before. All the bears start to roar before they all running toward them.

"Satan's Rain!" Rin yelled before the big ball split into many beams of blue flame which launching itself into the sky before the beams heading toward the bears which still running toward them. All the beams hit the bears, but because the amount of beams which is much more many than the bears, the beams not just hit the bears but also the area around them. A smoke starts to rise in the sky after the rain of blue flame subsides. Black Rock Shooter found herself amazed by the boy's power for the second times, which make more curious about who the boy truly was. Rin gritted his teeth because when the smoke disappear, he can see the area which attacked by 'Satan's Rain' already destroyed, but to his disappointment and annoyance, all the bears still alive and still can move.

"What the hell that thing made of actually?!" Rin yelled, finally can't hold back his annoyance anymore, even after he activating his Demon's eyes, his attack still can't kill those things!

Rock's narrowed her eyes as she starts forming a plan in her head. Maybe it wasn't like her to fighting using a plan, but in this case all of her and the boy's attack proven to be useless against these creatures. What can they do to defeat these creatures?

"Let's remedy our situation for a seconds" Rin suddenly said which catch the attention of Black Rock Shooter.

"Our enemies had great strength and speed also they had these annoying healing abilities and their tentacles can be quite troublesome too. Your cannon's bullet can give them a wound which look like didn't affect them at all, while my flame do the opposite. For the information we had so far, do you think we can form a plan to defeat them?" Rin remedy their situation, they need to be calm to able defeat these annoying bears, one thing he learns from his experience as Exwire, he need to be calm in order to defeat an enemy which stronger than him. Rock start to think about the boy's explanation about their situation while the bear already walking toward them again. Then suddenly something clicked in her head...

"Could you do that attack of yours again?" Rock suddenly asks Rin which makes him raised one of his eyebrows.

"You mean 'Satan's Rain'? Yes, I can do it again for several times, why did you ask?" Rin questioned as he stared the short girl with his demonic eyes.

"Prepare your attack, when I'm giving you the sign, launch your attack" she commanded before start to run toward one of the pillar which still intact. The bears had become slower than before which mean the one who caused it is the boy's attack earlier. But the main problem they had right now, even though the attack able to slow down the enemy, it's still not enough to destroy them, but if she thought about all the information they had right now. The answer is quite simple.

Black Rock Shooter increases her speed as the distance between her and the pillar become narrow. She makes Rock Cannon disappear and when the distance become less than a few feet, she dashes off like bullet which making her able to run on the pillar, she runs all the way to the top of the pillar using the surface of the pillar as her way.

"Cool!" Rin exclaimed after he sees the girl run all the way to the top of the pillar, it's just like a ninja he ever sees in one of his manga. When she already reaches the top of the pillar, Rin quickly raise his hand and summon another big ball of blue flame and prepare himself to unleash 'Satan's Rain' once again. Rock jump to the sky before she summon Rock Cannon and take aim. All of her plans, the one who decide if her plan going to work or not, going to be decided in this moment and it all depend on her and her aiming ability. The barrel of Rock Cannon starting to shine before... She shoots ten bullets in rapid speed which heading toward all the bears, which still focusing their attention toward the boy.

"Now!" She yelled, it was the first time she ever said something so loud, but if she uses the soft voice of hers, then the boy will not hear her signal.

"Satan's Rain!" Rin yelled as another beams of blue flame launching itself toward the sky. Her plan is quite simple, with the fact that her bullet can cause a wound to them without inflicting pain to the creatures while the boy's flame do the opposite, then she wonder what would happen if the boy shoot his flame toward the wound which created by the bullet of her weapon. But the problem is the creature's healing ability, it can heal the wound of the creature in a matter of seconds, that's why in her plan, the teamwork between them is the most important thing. Ten seconds after she shoots her bullet, she will signal the boy to launch his attack and if her calculation was right, the blue flame will hit the creature 3 seconds after the bullet of her cannon hit the creature. And if her plan works, then she will get the answer to her question concerning these creatures. She came back to reality when she feels her body started to fall to the ground below. She about to shoot some bullet of her cannon to slow down her descend. But before she able to do that someone had already caught her in the midair and she already know who do that. Rin landed on the pillar which Black Rock Shooter used for her footing earlier as he held the girl he catched earlier in bridal style. Both teens staring at the smoke which created by Rin's attack earlier and after a few seconds, the smoke finally disappears, which give both teens the view of what happen inside the smoke.

"We... Did it" Rin said after he sees that his blue flame had covered all the bears' body and start to burn them, most of the bears already turn into nothingness.

"But... How?" Rin asks before he glance at the girl which still in his arms. He then realized that he still carried her in his arms, this makes him quickly putting her down before taking a few steps back and scratched the back of his head. Black Rock Shooter once again found herself being confused by the boy action, but she didn't think that she needs to ask that. But before either of them can say anything else, Rin's body starts to shine.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed before he pulls out something from his black coat pocket and quickly grab Rock's free hand before put something in her hand. She stared at the object in her hand, which she didn't recognize. It was a short chain with a ball of metal colored in black connected to it.

"Listen, when the chain starting to move, just follow to where the ball pointed and you'll find me. Promise me, you'll do that" the boy explained before he completely disappear from Otherworld.

Black Rock Shooter just stared at where the boy supposed to be a few seconds ago before she stared at the unknown object in her hand. For a few seconds she just stared at it before she place the item into the pocket of her shorts. She glances at where the bears, only to find that all the bears already being burned by the boy's blue flame. She jumps down from the pillar before starting to walk toward her next destination and muttering something under her breath.

"Rin... Okumura"


End file.
